A Day in a Nationtan's Life Show
by yukeyuke
Summary: Watch every Saturday at 7 in the morning and night as Prussia and Hungary, bored, decided to make a show about blackmail and yaoi about the nations called A Nation-tan's Life.  Laughs and fun are ensured in this story.


A Day in a Nation-tan's Life Show!

Starring and created by: The Awesome PRUSSIA

Co-creator: The Not-so Awesome Hungary

* * *

"Hey! Is it on?"

"Do you see the little red light on?"

"Yeah! Does that mean it's out of batteries?"

"No, you dolt! It means it's on!"

"Ha! Of course I knew! I was just testing you that's all!"

Prussia quickly turned to the camera sitting innocently in the corner and yelled out a greeting,

"Hey everyone! And welcome to the first installment of the Awesome Prussia's Blackmail Show!"

"Hosted by the awesome me and ran by the awesome me!"

Hungary twitched as soon as she heard that god awful introduction to _their_ show.

"Aren't you forgeting _anyone, _Prussia?" she said through clenched teeth.

The albino turned back to her with a smirk on his face, ready to say no, until he saw her trusty frying pan, ready to hit that smirk off.

"A-and my assistant Hungary..." he added.

This time, she gave an even bigger twitch that traveled all through out her body.

"No, Prussia~ It's _co-creator_, remember?" giving one of her Russia-like smiles.

His red eyes widened for a bit at Hungary before he turned back to the camera.

"Fine. Meet the _co-creator, _Hungary_._" he said as he turned the camera to Hungary.

Her personality did a 180 degree change once she was on the camera's lens,

"Hi there everybody! And welcome to... Hungary's Sexy Yaoi Hour!" she greeted with a bright smile.

Prussia nearly dropped Hungary's $1000 Sony camera, but luckily caught it with his right hand. Hungary would literally kill him with her bare hands , if he broke Japan's present to her!

"...What?" he managed to choke out.

Meanwhile, Hungary with that same smile, continued her introduction, ignoring Prussia all together.

"Tune in every Saturday at 7:00 in the morning and night to see some delicious boy-on-boy action!"

He broke out of his trance right then, and quickly ran up to her, throwing the camera on the couch, the camera still rolling.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on the Awesome Prussia's Blackmail Show!" he whispered loudly.

"No. You decided that on your own. I wanted Hungary's Sexy Yaoi Hour." she retorted calmly.

They started to argue a bit, which soon started into an all-out fight, which ended in Prussia hiding behind his couch and Hungary looking for him with her deadly pan. Eventually, after an hour of hiding, Prussia being the coward he is, came out an offered a truce.

"Truce?" he asked tiredly.

"Truce." she agreed.

Now, the camera was rolling in Hungary's hands, their fight recorded safely in it.

"Alright, from now on this show is named... A Day in a Nation-tan's Life." Prussia grumbled, still feeling dissatisfied about the new name Hungary had chosen.

_Well, at least it was better than... Hungary's Sexy Yaoi Hour. _he thought with satisfaction.

"You'll get used to the name~" Hungary said in a sing-song voice.

Ignoring her, he continued, "Anyway! We also _compromised _on the hours of my, I mean our show!" he corrected quickly as soon as he saw Hungary's glare on my.

"My awesome blackmail portion would take place in the morning at 7 and after that..." he trailed off.

"My yaoi at 7 in the night!" she finished.

"Hey! Keep it quiet down there!" Germany yelled from upstairs.

Prussia turned away from the camera and yelled in reply, "Fine West!"

He turned back to the camera, "Hey viewers, that was my brother, Germany! And we are recording in his house in my room!"

Hungary sighed, "Do you really want the viewers to hear that?"

" 'Course! My brother would love to become famous!"

After that comment, he started to babble about his brother and mostly himself becoming famous, until she turned the camera to herself and described their show in more detail.

"Okay, while Prussia is off in his own self-absorbed world, let's move on about what is it we do exactly in this show!"

"In my part, I set up hidden cameras in the nation's house I chose for the week and catch what..._ naughty _things they do at night." she said proudly.

"And in Prussia's part, the same thing applies with the cameras and the nations, but he does it for revenge and laughs."

Prussia heard this and yelled, "Hey! Revenge is an awesome thing! Those nations will know not to mess with me anymore! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Sure, sure." Hungary said in a condescending voice.

Suddenly, the camera started to beep a shrill tone!

"Oh! It looks like my camera is almost out of batteries."

"Wait! I didn't get to say my part though!"

"Too bad. Alright viewers, tune in next time to catch our first segment staring... Germany & Italy!"

"And watch them get blackmailed horribly by me!" he added.

* * *

AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Y/N? Was Prussia too OOC? I have an inner Hungary, so I'm proud to write her. I don't have an inner Prussia, so I was kinda of nervous writing him. =( I am also going to take suggestions for the next nation or pairing to blackmail after GermanyxItaly! Just leave them in the comments below! Criticism is appreciated. =) The more you review the faster you get yaoi and blackmailing goodness from Prussia and Hungary!

~MermaidKanon =)


End file.
